In the End
by readingbug123
Summary: ;; New Moon ;; Jake and Bella have just started to hang out, their friend ship grows and grows! ;;Sorry if this is a bad summary/story. Its my first one, so give me some slack : P Please Leave comments so I know what to improve on!;


Chapter 1- New Beginning

It's snowing and cold out. Just like Ed- He was. I miss him, and his family. Why did he leave me? I miss him. I wonder what he's doing right now. Ugh! Stop! Why do I always do this to myself? I was on my way to school when these thoughts entered my mind. It had been a long time since I have been happy. It's not health for me. Even Charlie noticed, I can't believe he threatened to send me back to mom. But I need to make a change I need to stay here. This is where He is. When I got to school, everyone was wearing winter wear. I spotted my old friends; Mike was getting ready to throw a snowball at Eric. They all looked so happy. Maybe I should try to get along with them again; it could be good for me. I parked my truck by where they were standing. They all just stared at me. What? Had I grown a second head or something? I stepped out of my truck, next thing I knew I was on the ground. The freezing hard ground. I miss Edward. There I said it. I miss him so much. I felt the warm salty tears running down my face. Why had I held it in for so long? I start sobbing. I felt someone's arms go around me. Someone was hugging me. So strong, it had to be Mike, Eric had to soft of arms for the feeling I got from these ones. So safe, so complete. Only for a couple of seconds, then I remember I was in the school parking lot, sobbing like a little girl over my lost love for a vampire. I tried to step away from the arms but they only got tighter around me. "Please, let go. I'm fine, really. Please just let me go." I said, to the stranger with the arms. I hoped it wasn't Mike; it would just be awkward after. The arms left my body and I almost fell over again. I guess I had put more weight on them then I thought. They reached out again and took my hands in theirs. That's when I noticed that they had darker skin then I did. I looked up and locked eyes with Jacob Black. My old best friend. Someone who I use to make mud pies with. He was so tall, and muscular. And so good looking. He was what now? 16? Yeah I think that's it. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. I let go of his hands, and got back in my truck, but before I could close the door Jake was there, so close to me. "Not even a thank you? Well, no biggie. I mean, I'm always here to catch you when you fall." If Jake could blush, I think he would be even redder then me. If that was possible. "Umm, Thanks Jake. Do you want a ride to your school? I'm just going to go for a drive….?" I don't know why I did that. I mean why I would want to spend more time with him. I'm lifeless these days, there's nothing to talk about. While Jake walked around to the other door, I wiped my face, so it was free of tears. We didn't talk for the first 5 minutes of the ride. I needed something to talk to him about. Something, just anything. "So Jake,1 umm…. Have you been working out? Your arms are looking bigger" Bigger, Better. Yummier! Jake looked at me in surprise. What's with everyone look at me like that? "Umm, Yeah, Me, Embry and Quil go to the gym at our school to work out. I'm going to start running also, try to get my legs bigger." Running, that would be good for me. "Well, maybe, we could run together? I mean, I need something to do to get out of the house. Ch- I mean, Dad is worrying about me being lonely." Not sure why I told him that much. Why am I being so open today, with Jake and with myself? It's weird. "Umm, No offence Bells but you're not the most balanced person. And I think you should try to gain weight instead of lose some." He looked at me, up and down. He stopped at my chest a little longer than he should have. I started blushing; I didn't think Jake or any guy would notice me that way. "Yeah, about that. I think we should order some pizzas and have a fire and roast some hotdogs. So I can get fattened up. I just want some muscle, you know so I can hold myself up instead of falling all the time. And about the balance problem, I guess you'll just have to hold on to me until I get a hold of standing by myself." Jake was looking out the window so I couldn't see what his reaction was to that but when he responded, I could hear a smile in his words. "Maybe I could hold on to you the whole time. I mean, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He looked at me then. "Do you want to hang out for the rest of the day? I mean its Friday and there's a bonfire tonight. I'm sure Charlie would let you." He smiled then, showing off all his pearly white teeth. It was beautiful. I could feel myself smiling. "Sure, that would be great. Oh, what about school?" Jake replied "It will be okay to miss one day. Don't worry. So what you wanna do today? Hang out at my place, watch some TV. We could go for a walk up to the waterfalls….." He trailed on, naming some things we could do. The whole way to his place, I was comfortable. The feeling of being safe again came to me. I loved the feeling. The last time I felt this way was when I was with Edward. Such a nice feeling, it was missed very much. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face for the rest of the drive to Jakes place.

Chapter 2- Fun Day!

When we arrived to his place, Jake and I went to the garage, we decided that it would be cool just to hang and Jake could work on his latest project. I sat down and watched him work on his car; it looked really nice so far. He was going off about all his parts he got for free. There were too many big words in there for me, so I just added ohs and ahs in when I felt it was necessary. I got a better look at Jake; he had such a nice body. "Bella?" Jake waved a hand in front of my face. I jumped back in surprise, I must have zooned out. "Ugh? Sorry Jake, what did you say?" Jake rolled his eyes at me, "I asked if you wanted a sandwich or anything? I'm almost done here, so I'm going to save it for later. Something to do tomorrow. So let's go inside." He reached out a hand to help me up off of the bucket I was sitting on. I took his hand, and got the warmest, craziest feeling in my tummy. I guess this is what all the girls at school are talking about when they said they got butterflies. I got up and tried to let go of his hand, even though I didn't want to, but Jake only gave it a little squeeze and guided me towards the house. I thought I heard Jacob mumble something along the lines of '….In case you fall'. Those dam butterflies again. When we got into the kitchen he let go and went to the fridge, pulling out mustard, lettuce, and ham. He also brought out lemonade to drink, my favourite. We were just sitting down to eat when the front door opened and two voices came flooding into the small kitchen. I look at Jake and he just smiled and winked. The two voices belonged to teenager boys who were quiet smaller then Jake. One was looking at me with a smile as if he was trying to flirt with me. "Hey, I'm Quil." He winked at me then, and it was so different then Jacobs wink. "Umm, Hi. I'm Bella, Jakes friend." Quil smiled and took my hand in his and kissed it. Creepy! The other boy looked at me and gave me a friendly smile saying "Hey, I'm Embry. Is there anymore sandwiches?" Jake nodded his head and pointed to the counter, the boys started pigging out on everything. The rest of the day went by really fast and I got to know the guys. It was 9:00pm and Jake and I were walking to the beach, hand in hand. We probably looked very much like a couple. Mmhm, being a couple with Jake. I could get used to it. Wait! What was I thinking? I'm not even over Edward. What am I going to do? I'm still hopelessly in love with Edward and not going to get over him anytime soon, but I have feelings for Jake also. Can you love two people at the same time?


End file.
